


Why Are You Walking Around Naked?

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #86 "Why are you walking around naked?" prompt as requested by anon on tumblr.Julian tries to deal with the Cardassian summer.





	Why Are You Walking Around Naked?

“Why are you walking around naked?” Garak asked Julian in horror. There his lover was, sprawled out on the ground under the shade. 

 

“I’m not walking.” Julian didn’t even open his eyes. “It’s too hot for walking.” Now he did crack open one eye to glance at Garak. “Too hot for clothes, as a matter of fact.”

 

“I warned you about Cardassian summers, my dear.” Garak sighed as he sat down next to Julian in the shade. “You really should stay with the other Federation relief members. Their quarters are climate controlled for this very reason.” Garak wiped a sweaty lock of hair back from Julian’s forehead. “You know I won’t be provided any sort of environmental controls anytime soon. All will be given to those most in need first.” 

 

“The Federation Relief building is in the city.” Julian whined. “It’s at least an hour walk here from there.”

 

“It would actually be a pleasant stroll for you in the other seasons.” Garak smiled.

 

“It’s only summer that I would want to stay there though.” Julian reminded. “And in which case, I wouldn’t be able to walk to visit you in this heat.” He smirked. “Not clothed, anyway.”

 

“I could visit you.” Garak suggested. “It would make sense.”

 

“I’d have a roommate.” Julian shook his head. “Regardless, I don’t know if I can sleep without you beside me anymore.”

 

“I’m sure Kukalaka could fill the void of someone to hold.” Garak found himself lying back onto the grass beside Julian.

 

“It’s not just someone to hold.” Julian said, while he moved so his sweaty arms were wrapped around Garak. “It’s the feeling of being  _ held _ that’s nice.” Julian nuzzled up closer.

 

“Honestly, my dear, sharing body heat is probably not ideal for you right now.” He chuckled as Julian only held on tighter. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I wasn’t here this morning?”

 

“Mm,” Julian hummed. “Let me guess, you were out making Cardassia a better society because you’re not only important, you’re damned good at your job?” Garak couldn’t get over how proud Julian was of Garak’s government work. No matter how small a task he was given was, Julian giddily congratulated him on its completion. 

 

“Actually, I was picking up a package.” He stroked Julian’s wet hair again. “From Chief O’Brien.” Julian’s head shot up in surprise.

 

“Miles?” A large grin appeared on his face. “He sent  _ you  _ something?”

 

“He sent  _ you  _ something through me.” Garak kissed Julian’s forehead gently. “It’s a room cooling unit.” Julian was suddenly standing up with excitement. Of course, the sudden motion would have had him toppling over again if Garak hadn’t quickly risen to steady him. “Careful, darling. And please, don’t get too excited.” He shook his head sadly. “It only cools one room and it doesn’t evenly spread the cool air across the room, it all disperses from a centralized source.”

 

“You think I  _ care  _ at this point?” Julian laughed. “Come on, let’s set it up in the bedroom. I want to sleep with at least a sheet covering me instead of wishing I could peel my skin off.” 

 

“It’s already set up.” Garak said. “I figured out of the three rooms, the bathroom and small kitchen were unlikely candidates for its placement.” 

 

“Were you also maybe hoping I would be extremely grateful once my naked body makes it to the bed?” Julian purred with a smirk.

 

“I didn’t know you were naked when I set up the unit.” Garak sighed. “I assure you, my intentions were only to make your stay here a bit more comfortable.”

 

“Once I’m not dying from this heat, we’ll make it a  _ lot  _ more comfortable.” Julian kissed Garak on the cheek before he practically ran inside to the promise of cool air.


End file.
